Mike's Suprise
by BriceLeign
Summary: Mike Newton is still in Love with Bella, But what happens when he comes to her house to read her a poem and sees Edward? read!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter one

Bella's POV:

Ugh!!! Edward is hunting and I am stuck in my room not able to sleep. It is so hard without him here! I get out of bed, grab my keys, and head towards the door. I am going to the Cullen's house.

I know it is 1:30, but they don't have to sleep. I shouldn't be bothering them. I pulled in front of the house to see Alice waiting for me on the porch. "Bella!" She yelled running to me at human speed. "Hey, Alice! I hope I'm not bothering you guys. I just could not sleep." I told her while still hugging her. "No, you're not bothering us at all! You are always welcome; you're family!" I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice!"

* * *

After an hour of playing guinea pig Barbie with Alice I asked her, "When will Edward be home?" She thought for a minute; seeking the future. "In one minute." I smiled and headed down stairs to see my true love. Edward Cullen.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Edward and Emmett walking through the door. I ran over to hug Edward. It felt like home to be in Edward's arms; it was home. I leaned up to kiss Edward. It didn't last as I wanted it to. Edward always pulls away too soon.

"How was hunting?" I asked him. "Good! I won't have to go back for a couple weeks." He said. I smiled and said, "Good! I don't like being away from you." Edward grabbed my hand and led me to my truck. We had to get home before Charlie noticed I was gone. Edward drove my truck, and I leaned my head against the window.

When we arrived to my house, Edward pulled me onto his back and climbed up to my window. When we got inside I put on my pjs and got into bed. I glanced at the clock. It is already 2:30. All of a sudden I heard something hitting my window. Then Edward started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter two

Mike's POV:

_Come on Mike!_ I thought to myself. _You can do this! You are Manly Mike! _I chanted that in my head over and over to get some confidence. I silently read the poem I wrote for Isabella Marie Swan:

_Oh Bella,_

_My dear Bella, _

_I do wish,_

_We could kiss,_

_I Love You,_

_And I hope you Love Me Too!_

_Love,_

_Mike Newton_

It is an amazing poem. She will not be able to resist Manly Mike! She will love it! I picked up some pebbles and started throwing pebbles at her window.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter Three

Edward's POV:

After I heard his thoughts I decided I should have some fun with this. I stood up, pulled my shirt off, and headed towards the window. Bella looked at me in shock when I pulled her off the bed to come with me. When we got to the window I told her what was going. "Mike Newton is standing outside your window. He wants to share a little poem with you. I thought it would be fun if we made him think he was interrupting something." We both started laughing.

"What do you want Mike?" I yelled out her window, "We are a little busy!" He was in shock when he saw me shirtless and then heard those words come from my mouth. I listened to his thoughts. _Oh My God! What is Cullen doing here? And why is his shirt off? Oh… This is a little awkward!_ I tried not to laugh at his thoughts. He ran away and I swear he was about to cry. I shut the window and put my shirt. That was kind of a cruel joke, but it was funny!


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer! I Do Not Own the twilight saga! I wish I did though!*

Chapter four:

Bella's POV:

We laughed for two whole hours. Edward told me the poem Mike wrote. It was so stupid and Cheesy! Why would he even read it to me? Edward also told me what Mike calls himself. Manly Mike! I mean seriously? Ha! Why would I waist my time on him when I have this super hot vampire! I fell asleep around 5:00. I had a wonderful dream about Edward and I. My life is great!

**Note: This is my very first Fan Fiction! Did you like it? Did you hate It? I will soon have up some other stories I have written. Review Please!**

**Xoxo,**

**obsessed_twilight_saga**


End file.
